Kidnapped with Revenge on the Mind
by Light and Darkness Are Brother
Summary: Kate was enjoying a nice day at the Ranger Union with her boyfriend Keith, but it all turns around when Ice crashes the party and the day ends up with Ice scarring Kate. It has a bunch of twists and turns, sorry the summary sucks.


Shadow: Yo I restarted my Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia game and I'm to the part when Ice, Lavana, and Heath infultrate the Ranger Union. By the way people, I'm working on my stories, but I need more names for the baby saber-tooth-moose-lion cub, I'm finishing up the next chapter for my Pokemon Spe story, and Memories... I got writers block on it, but I'm using this to clear my head. I also need to do more research and get an idea for Carlos and Steph's relationship.

Eve: You're such a procrastinater(spell?)

Shadow: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS AIN'T NO MYSTERY DUNGEON FIC! Anyway, this is Eve the Eevee from my Pokemon Explorers of Sky game, she's the leader of team Crystal with Ryo the Riolu as her partner. By the way, Eve, why don't you go with Ryo to get some ice cream, on me. (Hands Eve a bunch of Poke)

Eve:Ok! (Runs out as fast as pokemonly possible)

Shadow: I knew that was the only way to get her outta here *smirk* She has a MAJOR crush on her partner... By the way, it saddens me to say that I don't own Pokemon. T^T

**Kidnapped with Revenge on the Mind**

"So do you have Wailord?"

"Yup, do you have Arcanine?"

"Yeah."

If you were at the top of the Ranger Union, you'd be able to see two rangers- Top Rangers, sitting down back to back comparing their browsers with each other. Those two rangers are known as Kate and Keith. Now that Blake Hall had a change of heart, things were pretty peaceful in Almia, but little did people know that this was the calm before the storm...

BOOOOOOM

At the sound of the noise of explosion Kate and Keith lept to their feet and ran downstairs only to find a familiar face that they didn't expect to see.

"ICE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE YOU BLUE-HAIRED FREAK?"

"Why hello, Katie. Didn't you ever learn that name-calling is mean? You hurt my feelings." Ice said while holding his hand to his chest.

"Cut the bull, Ice, when you threaten the lives of Pokemon and people in Almia, I'll say what I want!" Kate said with a growl.

"Chill, Katie, I'm just here to negotiate." Ice said calmly.

"What're you talkin' about?" Kate asked.

"Well you see, several of us former Dim Sun members still want power so we are planning a comeback with that Kincaid as our new leader and we would like you to take Heath's place because he turned tail and fled when Blake summoned Darkrai. " Ice said with a smile.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE A DIM SUN WHEN I'M A SUCCESSFUL TOP RANGER?" Kate screamed.

"Well like I said, I'm willing to negotiate, you can come take his place, or your very first partner pokemon is going to have a swim with some very hungry Sharpedo." Ice said lifting up a strange case with Pachirisu inside. Kate's eyes widened, she had left Pachirisu at Partner Farm to rest and was going to pick her up in three days. Pachirisu heard what Ice said and let out her Shock Wave, only to find out that on the base of the cage was something that absorbed the energy and shot it back at Pachirisu, making her collapse inside the cage.

"PACHIRISU!" Kate yelled.

"So are you going to come or have your partner fed to Sharpedo?" Ice asked with a smirk.

"Mime Jr, use Trick!" Rythmi shouted from the background. Mime Jr was left with Pachirisu's cage at it's side and Ice was left holding a basket of berries. Mime Jr was a pokemon that never seems to leave Rythmi's side and helps her with her work, it was kind of like her own Partner Pokemon. Both Mime Jr and Rythmi opened Pachirisu's cage, freeing her.

"Hmm, well I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but mostly because I didn't expect a Mime Jr here. That doesn't mean I'm out of tricks though..." Ice said, in one fluid movement, he revealed a Ralts in his coat which teleported him in front of Kate, where he scooped Kate over his shoulder and jumped away before Keith had a chance to trottle him.

"What's wrong Keith-noob, not going to make a move to save your girl?" Ice taunted.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BLUE-HAIRED FREAK!" Kate shrieked.

"Be quiet! You cry like an Exploud!" Ice snarled at Kate. He was so distracted with yelling at Kate, he almost didn't notice Keith throw a punch at his head. Almost. Ice managed to see and dodge at the last second and knee Keith in the gut and push him away.

"KEITH!" Kate screamed.

"Don't worry Katie, I promise, this won't be the last time you see your little boyfriend." Ice said "I'm sorry to have come at such a bad time, but I'll leave you a present." Ice pulled out a Miniremo and used one hand to type and one to hold onto Kate. In seconds a Metagross was in the room. Sven stepped up and shot out his Fine Styler as Wendy helped Keith up.

"Bye bye Ranger Union Losers." Ice said as he yanked off Kate's Styler and threw it at Pachirisu that was coming their way which knocked poor Pachirisu over. He jumped onto a Aerodactyl with Kate over his shoulder.

"HHHEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMEEEEEEE!" Kate screamed from Aerodactyl's back. She watched as Wendy, Keith, and Sven hopped onto Staraptors and chased after Kate.

"You got quite a persistent boyfriend and friends, don't you Katie?" Ice asked. "Well I wonder if Keith-noob will go faster after seeing this." Ice held Kate's hands down as he forced a kiss on her. Kate scrunched up her face in disgust, and tried to move away as far as she could, only to have Ice move in closer until Ice was practically on top of her. Kate tried screaming, but Ice used that to drive Keith even crazier than he already was, he forced his tongue into her open mouth. (A/N: You have absolutely NO IDEA how painful it is to write this...T^T)

Keith saw this and was enraged, he wanted to get his girlfriend/bestfriend back and sock Ice in the jaw for forcing his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to hurt Ice BAD. He wanted Kate back more than anything. He wanted to get to Ice and lock him away in jail. The Staraptor he was riding on sensed this and went as fast as possible, but it still couldn't catch up with them. Keith clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into the palm of his hands when he saw Ice move to Kate's neck and start to bite and suck on her skin.

"ICE GET OFF OF ME!" Kate screamed before yelping as he bit her neck harder. Kate felt Ice smirking into her skin as he heard her yelp. Kate saw the water of Dream River and thought of jumping, but the currents would hurt her as they smashed her against the rocks at the edge. Kate couldn't find any other way to get off since Ice threw her styler at Pachirisu. Kate tried to bite back tears but one drop manged to escape.

Ice saw a teardrop fall from Kate's cheek and knew that soon, he was going to break her. He just had to keep this up just a little longer until she breaks and even though he couldn't get her to take Heath's place, he would be able to get back at her for defeating Team Dim Sun in the first place, all he had to do is step it up a little...

Ice commanded Aerodactyl to go into a rock cave and use Hyper Beam, which locked Keith, Wendy, and Sven outside of the cave. Ice knew for a fact that it would take them QUITE some time to clear all that debris. Ice looked over at Kate to see her digging at the wall. Stupid girl. Ice walked over to her and threw her two feet away from the wall, making her land on her rump.

"Well Katie, I gotta say you are kind of cute, but by looking at you and Keith-noob I can tell he does nothing about that, even though you have potential, he just wastes it." Ice said, he smirked when he saw Kate gulp.

"I can sense your fear Katie, I know you're scared of me. Keith-noob may have been able to save you when you were being sent into the darkness by Darkrai, but he isn't here to save you now. Let's just say that innocent look in your eyes are going to turn into depression." Ice pounced on Kate and whispered the last part into Kate's ears, making her shiver. Ice ripped off her Ranger jacket, leaving her only in her black shirt and shorts. Before Ice could do anything else he was tackled off of Kate and got socked in the jaw.

Ice saw Keith in full rage, when he looked over Keith, he saw that there was a Sandslash and a hole near the debris. Ice knew it would take time for them to get through the debris, although digging _under _the rubble was a completely different story. Keith smacked Ice again in the jaw, but not before his last thought before he got knocked out: _'It doesn't matter though, I still got revenge on Katie, I didn't get so far, but far enough to scar her and get revenge.'_

Keith walked over to Kate after knocking Ice out. Keith sat next to her, and asked her how she felt, and she only answered with only three words: scared and scarred. Keith held onto Kate as she burst into tears and cried into Keith's chest, until soon she got so exhasted, she cried herself to sleep. Keith lifted Kate into his arms and carried Kate out of the cave bridal style while Wendy and Sven took Ice out and onto a Staraptor.

"Darn it Keith, you could've smacked the creep upside the head without knockin' him out, we got 'cuffs ya know. We could've just cuffed the dang creep and put 'im on a Staraptor 'stead of goin' through all this dang trouble o' puttin' the guys unconcious body on a Staraptor!" Sven fumed at Keith, who smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... sorry Sven, guess I was just so angry at Ice. You would've done the same thing if somebody did that to Wendy, wouldn't ya?" Keith said with a smirk.

"What-but- I would've done the same thing, but we ain't boyfriend and girlfriend!"Sven said, stumbling over a few words. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _suuuurrrrreeee._" Keith said while Sven fumed.

"Just get *twitch* on a dang *twitch* Staraptor *twitch*."Sven threatened/ordered.

That day, Kate woke up and got the rest of the day off with Keith, which they spent with a picnic on Nabiki Beach, Ice was put under arrest, and Kate soon forgot all about Ice, and with questioning, the former Dim Sun members were found and disbanded, including Lavana, who was throwing a hissy fit at Ice for trying something with Kate.(Lavana thought that he liked her when really, her fiery and short temper just pisses him off, but really who wouldn't it piss off?)

_**IT'S NOT OVER**_

_**LOOK DOWN**_

_**OVER HERE!**_

_**NO DOWN THERE!**_

_**YES, HERE. CLICK THAT BUTTON ON THE MIDDLE THE ONE THAT SAYS 'REVIEW' IF YOU LOVE ME =)**_


End file.
